1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices such as portable information terminal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a flat-type electronic device is known, which is structured to include a case cover section where the device body is placed and a lid cover section rotatably mounted on the case cover section to cover the front surface of the device body, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-127980.
This type of electronic device is structured such that the lid cover section rotates to openably and closably cover the front surface of the device body, with the device body being accommodated in the case cover section formed approximately in a box or frame shape. This is merely a structure where the lid cover section only opens and closes, which is inconvenient in that various usage according to use situations cannot be achieved.